This invention relates to an ordnance fuzing device and more particularly to a fluidic safety and arming mechanism capable of driving a smooth tapered gear by the use of fluidically induced oscillations within a cavity.
It is essential in many ordinance applications to provide the missile with a safety mechanism to preclude detonation until a certain minimum distance from the launching site is achieved. Prior safety and arming mechanisms have relied primarily upon mechanical and electrical means for arming the missile and for detonating it at a certain time or height above the target. The mechanical and electronic systems commonly used for such purposes are subject to severe shock, vibrations, pressure and temperature extremes encountered by the missile during launch and in flight. The fluidic system of the present invention is ideally suited to withstand such severe environmental conditions because it has no moving parts and utilizes environmental signatures for its actuation and operation.
It is also apparent that the power supplies utilized in such missile systems must be capable of withstanding severe shock and vibration. Such power supplies must be storeable over long periods of time without deterioration, while being activated only when needed in flight. Known chemical and mechanical power supplies often do not satisfactorily meet the aforesaid requirements. The fluidic system of the present invention is made impervious to such disturbances by employing the fluidic source of electrical energy which converts pneumatic energy to electrical energy which is activated only after a preset time from launching.
Fluidic generators, per se, are known in the art. Examples of such fluidic generators can be seen in the prior art patents to Carl J. Campagnuolo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,840, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,541 to Compagnuolo and Horton.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a fluidic safety and arming mechanism which activates a weapon carrying missile only at a safe distance away from the launching area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluidic detonating means for a weapon carrying missile.
A further object is to provide means to arm and detonate a weapon carrying missile that is insensitive to high speeds, shock, vibration and environmental temperature and pressure extremes.
Still another object of the present invention is to simultaneously provide means to convert a fluidic pressure signal into the useable electrical voltage.
An additional object of the invention is to provide means to arm and detonate a weapon carrying missile that is responsive solely to two external environmental signatures.
An additional object is to provide a safety and arming mechanism which causes very little mechanical loading to the generator and in which the power and frequency remain relatively constant over the desired pressure range.
Additional objects include the desire to provide a good mechanical impedance match in a compact, rugged and simple arrangement.